Versus the Unknown
by heyits.reagan
Summary: What if Spyder had eaten the cupcake and been infected with the ooze? (Small spoilers for season 2, episode 3)


This is for Mech-XFangirl because she gave me the prompt and it's also her birthday on Wednesday, so happy early birthday! Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

The school was overrun with ooze zombies.

Spyder made a path for he and his friends using an electric weapon Harris and Veracity miraculously threw together in a hurry. The cafeteria was nearly empty, but that wouldn't last long. Eventually the students would find the group and they'd be surrounded again.

"In here!" Mark shouted, gesturing toward the lunch line before disappearing through the doorway. Harris and Ryan were right on his heels and Spyder was a few steps behind. He spied a lonesome cupcake on a decorated table right outside of the lunch line door. It was untouched and looked delicious. Spyder hadn't eaten lunch (and Harris rudely ruined his first cupcake), so his mouth watered.

"Spyder!" Ryan called from the next room.

"Coming!" Spyder replied, snatching the cupcake and walking inside. As he pushed the door shut, he bit into the treat and moaned with delight. It was the _best_ cupcake he'd ever eaten.

Something weird bubbled in his stomach and a shock ran through his body. He suddenly felt lightheaded.

Harris ran around the corner. "You stopped for a cupcake break? Are you serious?!"

"Uh…" Spyder dropped the cupcake. "Sorry, uh, got hungry." He jogged to Harris and they met with Ryan and Mark by the kitchen freezer.

As Harris explained how the cold had cured the infected boy, Spyder slumped against the wall. He felt drowsy and his arms tingled. His weapon slipped out of his hand and bounced loudly on the ground. The team looked back at him.

"Spyder?" Ryan asked cautiously. An orange glow bubbled beneath his skin.

Harris's eyes widened. "He's infected…" Spyder's vision began to cloud over. He kicked the weapon across the floor, away from him. At least they'd be able to defend themselves if he's about to turn like they're expecting him to.

Ryan and Mark exchanged looks and split up, creeping around either side of the counter to surround Spyder.

"Spyder, man, you okay?" Ryan hesitantly reached a hand out. Spyder's head was bowed and his shoulder shook.

"Ry," Mark warned, "I think we need to get out of here."

Spyder snapped his head up and locked Ryan's wrist in a painful grip. His eyes were a dark red and his face was distorted. Ryan froze, eyes wide and heart pounding in his chest. Mark shoved Spyder, grabbed Ryan's arm, and pulled the boy back into the cafeteria. Harris scrambled to collect the weapon and raced out, Spyder not far behind.

A large group of ooze zombies were waiting for them, turning over tables and ripping posters off the walls. "What do we do?!" Ryan shouted, ducking under a pair of arms grabbing at him.

"If we can get everybody outside," Harris yelled, hugging the weapon to his chest, "you can use the cold cannon and cure them."

"How're you gonna use it without Spyder?" Mark asked. They took a left toward the east wing and down a set of stairs.

Ryan opened and closed his mouth at a loss for words. He couldn't use any of the weapons without Spyder. What were they going to do with Spyder trying to kill them?

"You guys get everybody out of the school while I get the robot. Harris, I'm going to need you to help me so you gotta get out quick."

Harris nodded. "I'll try my best."

•••••

Ryan shook his head as he watched the East Bay City High students pour out of the school. There was no guarantee that Mark and Harris could get everybody out. Even if they do succeed in that, who's to say Harris can figure out the cold cannon in time?

Ryan spotted Harris in down below, waving his arms frantically. Taking a deep breath, Ryan stepped forward. "Dang it, Spyder," Ryan said aloud.

"It wasn't his fault," Harris defended, stepping out of the elevator. Ryan looked back at him.

"I know, I know. C'mon, we don't have a lot of time."

Harris nodded. "Right!" He slid into Spyder's chair and spun around to look over the control panel. There were a lot of buttons, just like his own. There were three monitors to his left and a computer on the desk. Harris squinted at the computer screen, trying to decipher what the symbols and coding and everything meant.

"Uh, okay," Harris mumbled. He pressed a finger to the screen and swiped right a few times. A detailed outline of the robot turned and specific parts were highlighted. "Cold cannon, cold cannon, cold cannon, um, ah! There it is! … This thing has to _charge_?" There were too many buttons and not enough words. "We don't have time for this!"

Ryan twisted around to look at him. "Harris, breathe. Just keep pressing buttons and learn as you go, right?" Harris glared. Ryan peered back at the swarm of students below. He didn't want to mention the fact that they were on the clock because it'd only make Harris more nervous, but Ryan was getting anxious himself.

"You got it?" Ryan asked.

Harris pressed a few buttons. "Um. So, we're either going to freeze them or we're going to blowup another school."

"I believe in you Harris," Ryan breathed, sending a quick prayer to whoever might've been listening. "Let's cross our fingers and get going!"

"Okay…"

Harris slipped his arm through the circular pocket attached to the right side of the chair. "Mech Execute!" Ryan said, crossing his arms over his chest before aiming his right hand toward the students. Harris felt a jerk in the pocket and pushed his arm forward.

"What's this arm pocket thing even do?" he asked, following the wires that connected into the chair.

Ryan scanned the courtyard, taking in the unconscious bodies below and making sure he didn't miss any. Mark jumped into view and gave his brother two thumbs up. Ryan smiled with relief and sat back on his heels.

"I don't know," Ryan admitted, glancing back at Harris. "Alls I know is that I can't do anything with the cannon arm without it."

Harris threw his arms up and cheered, "We did it!" A moment later, his hands fell in his lap and he looked around his area. "I think being in Spyder's spot is making me _act_ like him." Ryan snorted. Harris unbuckled himself from the chair and scurried back to his own station. He sank into his chair with a content sigh.

Ryan looked at the rest of the control center, observing the three stations behind him. "I know what we gotta do tomorrow," he said, earning a confused stare from Harris.

•••••

"So, why'd we just spend an hour learning each others' stations?" Spyder asked when they returned to the lounge. He hopped over the back of the couch and grabbed the TV remote. Mark sat next to him and played on his phone.

"Because of what happened yesterday," Ryan explained, he and Harris exchanging pointed looks. "I just didn't think it'd hurt if we knew how to run the other stations in the case that one of us is sick or hurt or…"

"Or infected with ooze," Harris added, shooting a knowing smile at Spyder.

Spyder snickered. "Who took my place?"

"Harris. Dude, you can give him a hard time for _years_ ," Ryan laughed.

"What are you talking about? I did fine."

"You were freaking out."

"Was not!"

Ryan playfully hit Spyder's shoulder. "There was a point where he thought we were gonna blow up the school."

Harris rolled his eyes. "So it took me a minute to get used to, but I was fine in the end."

Spyder looked up at Ryan, who pressed his lips together in a tight smile. The two made eye contact and burst into laughter. Harris crossed his arms over his chest.

"I hate you two," he declared.

"Sure you do, buddy," Ryan said.

"I'm serious. I'm not talking to you anymore." He turned and marched off toward his lab.

"We love you, Harris!" Spyder called.

"I'm not listening!" Harris yelled.

Ryan took a breath after he got all his giggles out. "No but really, I'm glad you're back, Spyder. We'd definitely be in trouble if you weren't around."

Spyder beamed at him and they slapped hands in a low five. Spyder leaned forward and grabbed two game controllers off the table. "I don't remember anything from yesterday, which means I have, like, a day of video games to catch up on."

Eventually, Harris returned to the lounge and sat with his team. They spent the rest of the day in the lounge, playing games and joking around. Despite what all had happened yesterday, the four boys were relaxed and happy, even if it was just for a little while.


End file.
